Fortitude
by Magui90
Summary: "Why did you help me?" "...Foolish woman...Zim does not need reasons to come to you." ZAGR ONESHOT


So I wanted to get this short story out of the way, another good ol' ZAGR fic, this time with characters actually IN character (sort of). Hope you all like it, don't forget to stick with my From Human to Irken series :)

Copyrights etc etc….DOOM

**EDIT: Fixed spelling errors.**

* * *

**FORTITUDE.**

_Listen here Diary,_

_It's not as if I can't feel, I just don't like giving a damn about …people._

_People are always trying to do stupid things, and they end up hurting one another in the process, so what's the point in caring about them if all they'll end up doing is hurt you? That's my answer anyway for Humanity. I've been stuck with my own race for a good 16 years and no matter how old we get, we never learn. I can't even count the number of scars on my arms from the amount of people who let me down. First dad passes away, and then Dib goes off and gets a stupid scholarship to some "Detective" school in some" foreign country", or some shit like that, I never believe him. I've tried dating a few guys, but they either end up fearing me, or wanting me physically and well…it never feels right getting to 3__rd__ base with someone you don't really give a fuck about, so I don't do it._

_But I digress, Christ…I need a cigarette._

_Gaz_

She closed the book and let out a deep sigh of relief. Writing out her feelings truly is the best way for Gaz Membrane to release her anxiety, but it is not enough to stop her from reaching into her bag for a pack of Newports.

Lighting the cigarette, she takes an inhale then lets the smoke escape through her nostrils as she wisps away a few strands of her violet hair out of her eyes.

_People are truly moronic_…she thought to herself as she watched her high school mates from her table. The jocks were showing off, the cheerleaders were showing off, the nerds were being nerdy, and the rest of them weren't even worth looking at. She contemplated several ways she could destroy these people, and it brought a small smirk to her lips as she took another drag of her cigarette, but suddenly her thoughts were dashed away when she heard a familiar voice arguing with someone else. Her eyes darted to the basketball courts and caught the sight of dark green skin.

"FOOL! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT WHEN THIS BALL GOES IN THE NET, I WIN!" The green-male exclaimed loudly while holding a basketball in his right hand. The other male, apparently human, shoved a finger into his chest and yelled right back,

"DUMBASS, THE GAME ISN'T OVER JUST 'COZ YOU SCORE ONE POINT!"

"THIS 'GAME' IS STUPID! ONE SHOT EQUALS A WIN WHERE I AM FROM!"

Gaz growled, the annoyance was clear on her face. She stood up from her table, put out her cigerette and stalked over to the two males arguing, grabbing the green-male's arm roughly. She mulled over his features briefly, taking in the fact that he'd grown tall since the last time she'd paid any attention to him, he wasn't the tallest guy around, but he had a good three inches over her. He wasn't a muscle-head like the jocks, but she could tell that his body was lean and toned, that he had been making sure he wasn't a skinny weakling. She brought him down to her eye-level, and looked into his sky-blue contacts.

"You're too loud," she spoke darkly, "shut up Zim."

He blinked in confusion, but that confusion faded instantly and was replaced by anger as he removed her hand from his arm and shook his fist at Gaz, "Stupid sister of Dibstink! This is a fight between men! BE GONE WITH YOU!"

Gaz crossed her arms, "So now you've dropped to the level of humans hmm Zim? Fighting with them and stooping to their level of name-calling…and what's worse, you even have the 'Human-Male contempt for women' down as well…"

His sucked in a breath and glared angrily at Gaz, her lips curled into a smirk and he realized that she knew of his "true form". How and when, it didn't matter, but he had to admit she was smart enough that it'd be a ridiculous thought that she wouldn't be able to see through him, after all, she knew Tak was Irken. He should've been angry, but his thoughts of destroying Gaz were consumed by different ideas, such as his admiration for her contempt of her own race. She wasn't Irken, but her attitude and the way she carried herself could fool anyone on his home planet.

He watched as she grinned at him, and it made his blood boil at the fact this human female could give him such a look, and what was worse was the fact that somewhere in the back of his mind he enjoyed it. He frowned at her, threw the basketball at the teenage-male and shoved his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Don't put me in the same category as your kind, you stupid human…" he turned on his heel and started walking away, "…you earthlings are completely moronic in every aspect."

Gaz stared at his back as he left, and she couldn't help but smile. She always found it to be paradoxical that they held the same condescending views about people. Maybe she didn't hate them as much as he did, but it was close enough, and since her father was gone and Dib was busy she had only Zim to keep her from going completely insane.

_But he's not around all the time_…she thought to herself…_what am I saying? I don't need him constantly…he's just a stupid green idiot…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, and she growled angrily as she turned and headed back inside the building for class. The hour-long lesson seemed to drag on forever, and it allowed her the time to think about that green alien from Irk. She stared absentmindedly out the window and thought about their childhood, and a small grin came across her lips as she thought about a particular day when Zim used her body as a shield from the rain. He had such scrawny arms back then, but he could lift her up easily, and she hated to admit it, but there was always a strange feeling that lingered on the places where he would grab her. She looked down at her hand and thought about how she reached for his arm an hour ago at the basketball courts. He wasn't scrawny anymore, that's for sure, and her heart skipped a beat as she thought about how lean and strong the rest of his body must feel like.

_Oh what the hell!…_she questioned to herself.

Suddenly her mind ventured into even dirtier thoughts and she felt her face flush over with heat. _Stop_…she tried to will herself to cease these ideas but to no avail, and soon the heat from her face traveled to other places all over her body as the thoughts in her mind grew more and more explicit.

"OH GOD!" she exclaimed loudly at the same time standing out of her seat causing her chair to fall backward with a loud clatter.

The class looked at her in surprise, usually she was the quietest one in the room and everyone wondered what had caused her to look and act so flustered. She gathered herself up and smothered her heated emotions, quickly replacing them with her famous "death-stare".

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" she hissed.

Everyone, including the teacher, looked away and let her be as she picked up her chair and sat down, acting as if nothing had happened. The bell rang again, signaling the end of the school day, and Gaz gathered her things and left the building. She got to the sidewalk then felt a hand grab her shoulder unexpectedly, and it caught her off guard as she spun around to see who would dare lay a hand on her.

"Hey, you're Gaz right?"

She looked at the guy in front of her, and noted to herself that she'd never seen him before. He seemed nerdy and harmless though and his geeky looking glasses kept falling from the ridge of his nose. Seeing him as no threat to her, she responded with a nod. He gave her a smile as he pushed his glasses up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a several small pieces of paper with scribbles and drawings.

"I really admire you Gaz, I've been watching you for a while and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time…"

She wasn't paying attention to his ramblings; her eyes were on the scribbles on the pieces of paper. They had her name written several times all over, with hearts and little drawings of herself. Her eyes quickly returned to look at the guy.

"…I know everything about you, and I know you like pizza, especially Bloaty's pizza, so maybe we could go there sometime, and maybe afterward you can come to my house and play video games, I have a lot of games. I know you haven't tried Return of Pigula yet."

"…not interested." She replied flatly, and started backing away from him, feeling creeped out by how much he knew about her. He took a step forward.

"But-"

"I've gotta go, there's a lot of shit I need to take care of today." She turned around and ran as fast as she could, heading to a crowded area.

_What a freak_… she thought to herself as she entered Bloaty's.

She sat down at a table and ordered a medium cheese pizza and a soda, and proceeded to eat. It was pointless to go home since no one was there, so she spent each day at Bloaty's until closing.

_How stupid…why should I care_…? She thought to herself. It wasn't like it was any different from when she was younger and there WERE people at home. Her father was always busy, and she didn't really enjoy Dib's company either.

Her meal was interrupted however, when she felt a shadow hovering over her. She made a sound of annoyance and without turning around she spoke angrily at the stranger behind her.

"I said I'm not interested in your stupid games!"

"I haven't asked you anything earth-fool!"

Her heart skipped a beat as the shadow that loomed over her sat across from her instead, sky-blue eyes staring back at her. She munched her pizza slowly, returning the stare fiercely.

"I thought you were someone else, what do you want Zim?"

He watched her, as if trying to figure out some question that only she knew the answer to. She noticed that behind those fake lenses, those dark red eyes were probing her soul, and it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. His gaze was so intense, she felt like he was trying to read her mind.

"If you're not going to say something then-"

"Are you alright?"

The question was simple, but she looked at him and her mouth hung open slightly, unsure of what to say. _Why would he ask that?_ …she wondered; for a moment she thought that maybe he was messing around with her, but his voice held a hint of concern. His eyes went soft, and she looked down at the slice pizza in her hand, the grease and cheese falling off the dough and onto the plate.

"I'm… fine." She responded.

Zim continued to stare at her, and she began to get angry.

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

His soft stare became angry as he rose from his seat and glared down at her, "ZIM ONLY ASKED A QUESTION!" he lowered his voice making it sure only she heard it, "…Zim knows ..."

She tilted her head to the side questioningly as he sucked in his breath, not wanting to finish what he was saying. He gave her one last look, as if he wanted her to ask more questions or say something. It seemed as if he had a million things to say to her, but he closed his mouth and walked away from the table and out the restaurant. She watched him with her eyes until he was completely out of her sight.

"….stupid Zim! I AM alright!" she muttered to herself and threw the pizza slice on the table, no longer interested in it. After several hours of sitting there in anger she decided to head on home. She picked up her bag and headed out the door, it was already getting late and the sun had set.

She walked pass the buildings, listening to her lonely footsteps hit the pavement. So much was on her mind, mostly thoughts about school and where she wanted to end up after graduating, but slowly her thoughts would drift to Zim and his question…

_Are you alright?_

She frowned slightly to herself, and kept wondering why he would even care. Wasn't he supposed to hate all humans? Why should he consider her to be any better than the rest of her race? She didn't consider herself pretty, she would drink alcohol and party every night if she got the chance, and she was already smoking so she definitely embodied many sins.

_He's been acting strangely though_…she said to herself…_ever since Dib left, he's just been going to school and not even trying to do something, he hasn't caused any type of fuss…it's as if he doesn't care anymore._

She turned a corner and heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey girl, you got a minute?" A familiar voice came from behind her, the voice was followed by several more footsteps.

She turned her head a bit to look over her shoulder and recognized the nerdy guy from school, her eyes grew wide when she saw three more men with him, all with fairly big grins on their faces. She opened her stride to begin a run but felt a pair of strong hands grab the back of her head and push her down, her body smacked into the pavement roughly.

She winced from the pain but quickly regained her senses and attempted to get to her feet. This action was stopped, however, as someone sat on top of her back, pinning her down, and for once in her life she felt true terror overcome her body as the laughter of the men grew close. Gaz desperately tried to get out from under the man, thrashing her limbs over the ground while twisting her waist in every way it could be twisted. But for a nerd, the guy was heavy, and he used his legs to straddle hers, and pinned her arms down.

"You may have gotten away at school, but I knew you'd be out late eating at Bloaty's. This is going to be fun." he said, smirking.

She saw the feet of the men form a circle around her. One of them kneeled down in front of her and took over the task of holding her arms down while another held down her legs.

"GET OFF ME!" she growled angrily. "I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU ALL INTO DARKNESS LIKE YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED BEFORE!" her voice grew shaky as she spoke, and the males surrounding her began to laugh.

The nerd laughed the loudest and exclaimed, "There's no way you can take on four of us, especially in this...compromising position…"

They flipped her onto her back and another man approached to cover her mouth. She could now see the faces of her assailants, all staring down at her, laughing.

_They're gonna …rape me…_ she realized, that horrible feeling of terror creeping up her spine again.

The nerd ripped her shirt into pieces, leaving her in her bra, the cold air hitting her pale skin. He clutched her breasts, squeezing them with intense force. She let out a muffled scream. She strained every part of her body in an attempt to move and managed to open her jaw enough for one of the fingers of the man muffling her to slip into her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could and instantly tasted blood. The man cried out in pain.

The man wrenched his finger out of her mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared angrily and lifted his hand, curling his fingers into a fist. He punched her in her forehead, her arms, her jaw. She yelled in agony as waves of pain struck her.

The nerd spoke, "Hey, ease up man! This is only fun if she's awake!"

The man cuffed her one last time before covering her mouth again, this time with both hands and adding an aching amount of pressure. The nerd glared down at her from behind his glasses, a terrible look in his eyes.

"You think you're sooo strong don't you Gaz? Even you can feel fear, and we'll be sure you feel every bit of it tonight. You're gonna see…" he pinched her sensitive nipples roughly with his nails causing them to bleed.

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barely even breathe, thoughts of her past rushed to her mind and she remembered a situation like this that she had witnessed. The raping and murder of her mother; Annabelle Membrane.

_This moment made that memory as clear as day, she was only seven years old. She remembered clutching her stuffed animal piggy, tears welling up in her eyes as her mother yelled for her to run, a man dressed entirely in black holding her mother's arm with a gun pointed at her head in his other hand. For some reason, Gaz couldn't will her legs to move, and the man smirked at her. He brought the butt of the gun in the air and dropped it hard to the back of Annabelle's head, knocking her out briefly. He walked over to Gaz, grabbed her and tied her to a chair, then gagged her with a sock._

_Gaz watched as the man walked over to her mother and proceeded to tear off her clothing, it was only after he had started raping her did Annabelle come to, and Gaz watched and listened to her mother's screaming. The image was burned into a poor seven year old girl, and as soon as he was done, he shoved his gun into Annabelle's mouth and pulled the trigger..._

Tears began to stream down Gaz's cheeks. She felt nauseous, and realized that the nerd had moved from her breasts to her skirt, which he tore in two. Her face and arms were throbbing, her chest stung immensely, her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were drowning in a lake of tears. The thought of her mother, and now this predicament, she realized and admitted to herself that she wasn't as tough as everyone made her out to be, and the only thought that could keep her from giving up was to escape.

The nerd pulled out his erect member and guided it towards her.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was this happening? She should be home now, she should be sitting on her sofa, watching the television or doing her homework, she ought to be in her warm bed…sleeping soundly.

No, this couldn't be happening. No! She couldn't let this happen!

She tried as hard as she could to break free, exerting all of her strength. She shook madly, begging her body to overcome its restraints.

Then she felt it. She felt her skin being forced apart as he slowly entered her. She felt it from the tips of her quivering toes to her fingers. The terror she felt surpassed all boundaries. Every part of her fought to escape this nightmare. Her will, her power, her memories, they all collided, and something in her broke. She stopped attempting to move and began to give in to her fate. All of her thoughts started to vanish as she felt her world coming to a close. Then it happened.

He was moments away from reaching her hymen when somehow, by some unimaginably great fortune, the grip of the man holding her arms down suddenly let go and she heard his screams flying through the air. The nerd sitting on her let out a surprised yell as he was lifted off of her body with ease, a long metallic claw grasped his neck, the rest of his posse was held up in the same manner, multiple metal arms jutting from the back of a certain green-alien.

Gaz sat up slightly and saw Zim's eyes, though hidden still by his contacts, were glowing red with rage. His PAK was going haywire from his emotions, and the four men he held in the sky were screaming in horror. Zim turned his head upward and looked at them with a loathing most unimaginable.

"You humans…" his voice was completely different from what she was used to. It was harsher than normal, filled with detestation, "…it is because of humans like you that this planet is the way it is…"

He threw one of the men into the wall of a building, his face crushed into the brick.

"…so much pain and suffering I've witnessed throughout my time here on this Tallest forsaken rock. You humans fight one another over pointless ideals, you create groups that hate, and you punish those who are weaker than you just because you can…"

He twirled the two other men in the air and tossed them 30 feet into the sky, and they both landed on the pavement, the sound of their backs snapping echoed in the night.

"…does it make you feel better?"

He brought the nerd down to his level and spoke darkly to him in a dangerously low voice, "Do you feel like a man when you hurt females?"

The nerd could only gasp in agony; the claw from Zim's PAK gripped his neck so tightly that he had a hard time breathing.

Zim let out an angry roar, it sent shivers down Gaz's back, and she watched him crush the male's neck with his PAK, the body of the rapist went limp instantly, and Zim dropped him to the ground as the claw retracted back into the PAK. He walked over to Gaz and knelt next to her, the anger in his eyes replaced by a look of pure concern.

She was shaking, bruises covered her body, and blood trickled down from her forehead and nose. Tears were streaming down her face, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Woman…" Zim muttered softly, she didn't turn to look at him, but her eyes did, and she noticed that he had taken off his black sweater with the red Irken symbol on the back and was handing it to her.

She reached out for it, taking it into her shaking hands; she pulled it over her naked body and embraced the warmth. She felt arms slide under her legs and behind her back as she was lifted into his arms, she rubbed her tear-stained face into his chest, soaking his shirt. A faint hiss of pain emitted from Zim as the tears seeped through to his skin, emitting small smoke.

"S-SORRY!" She tried to rub the wet-stains from his shirt but he just shook his head and muttered, "Don't worry about it."

He looked around as if deciding which way to go.

"W-where are you…t-taking me Zim?" her voice sounded so feeble and weak, it made Zim blink in surprise at how soft she could sound.

"I will take you to your house Gaz-human." He started walking but stopped when he felt her hand against his chest.

"No…there's no one home, and I…I don't want to be by myself Zim."

He stared at her, and then nodded, "I will take you to my home then, GIR can watch over you until you recover."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest again, closing her eyes as Zim carried her to his house.

It was very late when they got there, and GIR was sitting on the sofa watching the television, he was completely enthralled in the show that he only gave a small giggle and wave to his master before resuming his intense gaze at the TV. Zim placed Gaz gently on the sofa next to GIR and handed her a blanket.

"Don't go anywhere except in this living room, don't poke around in places you shouldn't and don't touch anything." He said in his smug-like voice. Gaz let out a small grunt.

"What if I have to shower, or pee?"

He looked at her in confusion, and Gaz felt the heat rise in her face from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like water-"

"The bathroom is down this hallway to your left." He responded matterofactly

It was her turn to look up at him in surprise, "I thought-"

"It's not water, but it works the same way, and even Irkens utilize latrines."

He turned and walked away, leaving Gaz to _enjoy _the company of GIR. She quickly got up and headed for the bathroom, determined to wash off the lingering smell of the males. Zim was right, it wasn't water that came from the showerhead, but rather a warm gooey liquid that smelled good and felt refreshing. When she was done she looked in the mirror, tears welling up in her eyes again as she stared at the bruises all over her face and arms.

_I couldn't do anything…I can't do anything…when it comes down to it…I'm just a weak girl…_

She heard a soft knock on the door and it brought her back from her thoughts.

"I have brought you a fresh change of uniform." Came Zim's voice form the other side of the doorway, she heard him drop the clothing by the door and his footsteps faded away. She opened the door and found a pair of black boxer-shorts, jogging pants and a maroon t-shirt. She quickly threw them on, along with Zim's sweater, and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked down the hallway slowly, and noticed a hole in the floor, the sounds of mechanics going on. Curiosity got the better of her as she jumped into the hole and landed in the middle of Zim's underground laboratory. It was far more elaborate than her father's, and Irken technology was strewn all over the place.

Zim was sitting at his computer, _Gravity Grave by the Verve_ was playing subtly on his stereo as he read through several papers in his hands. She walked over to him and stood over his shoulder, he looked up.

"I thought I told you not to go poking around." He muttered, she just gave him a small grin.

"Since when did I ever listen to you Zim?"

He sighed, then continued to look at the papers in front of him. Several minutes passed with silence between the two until Gaz spoke.

"Zim…?"

"What is it human?"

He felt her arms wrap around him from behind and he stiffened. She squeezed him tighter, and he felt her warm human body press against him, his face grew a darker shade of green.

"…sister of Earth-Dib…what are yo-"

"It hurt."

Zim's eyes grew wide and he felt her hold onto him tighter, her voice cracking as she choked back tears.

"It hurt….it hurt…IT HURT SO BAD ZIM!"

He gritted his teeth as anger rushed through his body.

"THEY HELD ME DOWN…THEY TORE OF MY CLOTHES…HE…HE BIT ME…AND I KEPT GETTING HIT…I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

She smashed her face into the back of his shoulder and screamed, "I'M WEAK!" she cried, and it pained Zim to see her act this way.

He felt her shaking, and he turned around and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Silence you….! You are not weak…SILENCE I SAID…listen to Zim dammit! Enough with the crying!"

She choked again, and her sobs softened as he held her.

"You are a strong human…you are an example for many of your kind to follow. Do not let one night destroy you, rather it should make you realize what is important!"

She stared at him in surprise. What did he know about Humanity…should an alien really be lecturing her about it…? But somehow he managed to stop her from becoming pitiful, and she was thankful for it.

They stood in silence for a long time until she spoke again, "Why did you save me…better yet, how did you know I needed to be saved?"

The song on his stereo had changed to _Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol _as he looked at her with a smug expression on his face.

"Foolish earth-female…Zim does not need reasons to come to you."

Gaz's expression flashed a bit of anger as she cast her gaze to the floor, "Can you just answer the question without referring to me as 'Earthling' or 'Female' for once? …and maybe stop talking about yourself in third person, you're not THAT great you know!"

Zim took offense to her words as he let go of her, "You asked me why I did what I did, my answer is that there is no answer!"

She sighed in frustration and turned away from him, "FUCK IT THEN I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THESE GAMES!" She proceeded to walk away until she felt his hand grab hers, sending a currently of warmth between the two of them. He let go quickly and Gaz noticed a faint blush on his face.

"I'm not..playing games! I really don't have an answer!"

She looked at him for a moment, and noticed his PAK was going haywire, sending sparks into the air. He removed his wig and contacts, letting her see him in his true form. He moved closer to her, his antennae went flat against his head in aggression.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

"I…IT'S…YOU!" he pointed dramatically at her, "…it's because of you that I have no answers anymore! I see you, everywhere I go… I SEE YOU!" he started shaking from the emotions, apparently overwhelmed.

She watched him pace the floor, muttering to himself, and then he looked at her again, "You… are everything that is beautiful and dreadful on this Tallest forsaken planet. I felt your pain when you were overcome with grief when your father died. I felt your sadness when Earth-Dib left, and I felt your fear when you were assaulted by those fucking humans…! But most of all, these past few years…"

He looked at the ground, "… I've felt your loneliness…because I …I am alone on this damn rock too!" his voiced echoed off the walls of the laboratory and he growled in frustration, "I am…SO ALONE!"

The last word echoed loudly and Gaz stared at him in disbelief. He was breaking down in front of her. Zim looked at her, it seemed as if his eyes were glazed over with tears, but that was impossible…wasn't it?

"HUMAN! I am …_burning_! You are like a fire, and I am burning every time you look my way, and even when you don't! I ache every night thinking of you, wanting to have you by my side but Zim knows it is WRONG! We're of different species…but I cannot help myself, I have tried countless times to stop thinking of you…but I can't! It hurts to stop thinking of you, and it hurts when I do, but I…" he grabbed her hand again and held it, whispering as if admitting to himself, "…I do not want to stop!"

Gaz's eyes went wide in surprise and awe. She watched as his eyes followed her hand in his, and he intertwined their fingers.

_Please take my hand  
Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

"What are you saying Zim…"

He let out a soft laugh and shook his head, "What is Zim saying….Zim doesn't know anymore…Zim is crazy…you make Zim crazy!" He motioned to their hands joined together, "I've watched the shows on the TV with GIR. When a person is important to you, you hold hands like this."

She looked at their hands, her five digit fingers intertwined with his three. It was different, but It didn't look bad to her.

"Are you saying I'm important to you Zim…"

She felt him pull her close, and she stared up into his red eyes.

"How do you humans deal with these emotions…it's amazing really…" he looked back at her and, using his free hand, cupped the side of Gaz's face. "My PAK is going crazy because of the emotions you inflict upon me…Gaz-human…how can you affect me like this?"

She felt warmth course throughout her body. She didn't know how to respond to that question, but she knew what it all meant, even though she didn't think Zim was capable of feeling this certain way...

"Zim, do you know what the word 'Love' means?"

He frowned, "It is an emotion…that shows affection."

She nodded, "Do you love me Zim?"

He paused for a moment, his PAK emitting more sparks as he gritted his teeth. He looked at her again, his intense red stare burned through her soul and she felt as if he would engulf her entirely with just his eyes.

"I …may love you."

_What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear_

He shook his head again, almost as if trying to win a battle within himself.

"I want to protect you, and I want to be with you…and I want you beside me always…Zim doesn't care if it is wrong now…Zim is in this too deep…somewhere throughout the years…somehow….yes human…I fell in love with you, and I am strong enough to admit that."

She felt her cheeks heat up from blushing, "In a lot of ways I think this was meant to happen. My previous boyfriends…it always ended badly. I don't really know how this will turn out Zim. You're different, but you're still a guy."

She felt his hand grip hers tighter and he placed his forehead against hers, "I told you not to group me with your kind…"

She closed her eyes and felt his body press up against hers, the events that led to this moment seemed so far away now, and all that mattered was the two of them. Something inside of her grew stronger with his presence, and she realized that this was …perfect. He was an arrogant, idiotic, self-centered fool, but he was everything she could hope for in a guy even if he was from another planet. But it's like people say, men are from Mars and women are from Venus…so why can't her guy be from Irk?

She leaned up and placed her lips to his, and he jolted in surprise but did not back away from it. They melted into the kiss, and Zim dared anyone to try and take this feeling away, he'd make the whole Universe burn if they did.

They broke away after a minute and looked into each other's eyes. Zim brushed Gaz's violet hair back and held her close.

"Dib-stink will not approve of this…Gaz."

She smiled to herself, loving the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"He'll learn to live with it, especially once I tell him you rescued me from rapists. But since when did you give a damn about his approval?"

"I don't…but-"

She placed a finger to his lips and smirked, "Gaz orders you to shut up." She leaned in to kiss him again, and they spent the rest of the night in the laboratory.  
_  
Just say yes, coz Im aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_

_This was all I wanted, all I want…_

_Its all I want_

_

* * *

_FIN.

Comments will be used to create more fics!


End file.
